


The Spiders

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter visits Pym Tech in San Francisco with Mr. Stark. He can't very well stop fighting crime just because he isn't in New York. He does, however, have to be a little creative to get out of a particularly stressful situation.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	The Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain comic strip that has circulated a lot online. Seemed like fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony Stark has decided to travel to his west coast branch of Stark Industries for the summer. His wonderful CEO and fiancé, along with Hope Van Dyne, have begun collaboration in order to combine the technologies of the Stark and Pym legacies. Papers and articles on an international scale can’t help but wonder what grand marvels will come from their efforts.

During this time, Tony Stark has invited various people he is close to on a little jaunt to the other side of the country. Two of which are the local vigilante Spider-man, who Iron-man has been seen working closely with on multiple occasions, as well as an up and coming genius that Tony Stark has taken under his wing. The boy who is almost solely in charge of the tech used by Spider-man, high schooler and personal intern, Peter Parker.

During this time, the vigilante Spider-man has allowed the other crime-fighters that frequent New York to cover his home borough of Queens. However, it doesn’t seem like this a break for the webslinger. During his short time on the west coast, San Francisco has gained a temporary hero to fight on their streets. Even with their lack of knowledge of the street level hero, crime has dropped significantly with the knowledge of a Stark backed enhanced in the city. One incident in particular caused a plummet in crime never before seen on record.

“Don’t move, Spider-freak!”

Inside a bank, Spider-man stands facing the last of the would-be bank robbers. With all of his partners webbed up, the man has desperately pulled up one of the captors, pressing a shaky gun to the young woman’s temple.

“You even twitch, and I blow her brains out.”

With a mask covering his face, everybody sees Spider-man as cool and collected as he usually is. Not even moving an inch. Inside, however, Peter Parker is freaking out.

He got to the bank later than he would’ve liked because of his lack of familiarity with the area. He doesn’t have the same reputation with the police that he does in Queens, so they’ve been so annoying this past couple of weeks. He had to sneak around them just to get into the bank. Now, he’s stuck in this position, and he has no idea how to get out of it. He’s starting to wish that he’s just stayed with Scott and played with the-.

An idea pops into his head. A stupid one. One that will probably get him in trouble after Mr. Stark finishes laughing.

“The Spiders.”

That causes the robber to blink in confusion. “What?”

Seeing the hesitation, Peter continues. “You’ve angered me, so I’m summoning the spiders.”

“N-no way,” the man glares at the vigilante. “Y-you can’t do that. I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Ant-man, the man who sends an army of ants to do his bidding,” Peter puts on his most mysteriously menacing voice. “While the eight-legged arachnids bend to my call. Thousands, millions, spread throughout the world. Scouting for criminals; teaching me their ways. You have angered me; therefore, you have angered the spiders. Why? Because I’m Spider-man!”

The hesitation turns to caution, then to fear. Call it fate, destiny, luck, or maybe even the manifestation of cosmic justice; but as the gun wielding criminal begins to doubt himself, there’s a glimmer of a thin strand in front of his face. His eyes cross to see a small, barely noticeable, eight-legged being on the thread. That’s the final straw. He throws his hands into the air, all but pushing his hostage out of the way in panic.

“That’s it!” He cries, dropping his weapon. “I give! I give, dude!”

***

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Peter blinks at his best friend. They’d just gotten back to New York. The trip was fun, and the police in San Francisco had finally started to warm up to him. Now, however, he’s got a frantic Ned Leeds and a Michelle Jones trying to cover up a smile, both standing in his living room.

“What?” Peter frowns. “I told you I was going to California. Even brought back a box of souvenirs.” He gestures to the cardboard box to his right.

MJ sits down next to it, riffling through the clutter. “It’s a bunch of tech.”

“That ones for Ned,” he explains. “Dr. Pym let me take some of his scraps home to mess with. He’s pretty nice once you get past the grumpy old man stage. The stuff I got for you is in my suitcase in my room.”

“You brought me Pym tech?!” Ned’s eyes drift to the box. Then, he snaps out of it, going back to looking at Peter. “Wait, not important. Why didn’t you tell me you can summon an army of spiders?! That is literally one of the first things I asked you when I found out about your powers!”

That causes Peter to be a little surprised. “I can’t! That was just a bluff to get the guy to surrender. How do you even know about that!?”

“It’s all over the Spider-man blogs,” Michelle pulls out her phone. “They were basically tracking you throughout your time on the west coast. You also got a whole new set of followers from the people in San Francisco and the surrounding area.” She shows him the video. “One of the hostages started recording after you broke in.”

He watches the scene through the shaky video. You can pick up the audio pretty well from the silence of the bank. He’s actually kind of impressed about how terrifying he managed to sound.

“So,” Ned frowns critically. “You can’t summon an army of spiders?”

“No, Ned,” Peter sighs. Then, he perks up. “But I did get to use the tech that Dr. Pym and Mr. Lang use to control ants. Got a good look at the specs, too. Spiders use vibration to communicate, so maybe we could fashion something out of the box I brought and some of the stuff in Mr. Stark’s lab.”

Ned starts jumping up and down excitedly. “I’ll go get my laptop so we can do more research and draw up some plans.”

“You’re going to give the people of Queens heart attacks,” MJ points out. Then, she smiles. “And I am all for it. Let me get my computer, too. You guys can work on the tech, but you know I’m better at sifting through random bits of online garbage than you two nerds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ned would feel so betrayed when he saw that video. Felt like he deserved a reaction.
> 
> Peter would definitely get the idea of actually being able to control spiders if he tried out Ant-man's little device.
> 
> If anyone thinks that the person who would enjoy going to the Eiffel Tower because it was thought to be an experimental mind control device wouldn't want to terrify the public with spiders, they obviously haven't thought about it very much. MJ would be totally onboard with their idea.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
